1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber plug, and more particularly to an optical fiber plug having at least one set of recesses oppositely defined in a periphery of the body of the optical fiber plug so that the insulating layer of the optical fiber is able to be retained in the plug after the optical fiber is inserted into the optical fiber plug.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 16, a conventional optical fiber plug (70) has a body (71), a channel (711) longitudinally defined through the body (71), a through hole (72) axially defined through a periphery of the body (71) to communicate with the channel (711) and a clamping plate (73) detachably inserted into the through hole (72) and having a hole (731) defined through the clamping plate (73) to correspond to the channel (711).
An optical fiber (80) to be inserted into the optical fiber plug (70) has a filament (81) and an insulating layer (82) surrounding the filament (81).
Before the optical fiber (80) is inserted into the optical fiber plug (70), the clamping plate (73) is first inserted into the through hole (72) to allow a communication between the channel (711) and the hole (731). Thereafter, the optical fiber (80) is inserted into the channel (711) and through the hole (731). It is to be noted that the hole (731) has a diameter slightly larger than that of the insulating layer (82) so that after the insulating layer (82) is inserted into the hole (731), the user is able to use a tool (not shown) to deform the clamping plate (73), which deforms the hole (731) and thus the insulating layer (82) is retained relative to the optical fiber plug (70).
This kind of optical fiber plug (70) does have the effect to retain the optical fiber (80). However, it needs manual effort to align the hole (731) and the channel (711) and extra work to define the through hole (72) in the periphery of the body (71). The fabrication cost is high and the subsequent assembly is labor inefficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved optical fiber plug to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber plug having at least one set of recesses defined in a periphery of the body of the optical fiber plug so that the optical fiber can be retained in the optical fiber plug by the deformation of a bottom face defining the at least one set of recesses.